Healing You and I
by TheMystycRaven
Summary: "The female Titans have been kidnapped, by who? What do they plan to do, and will the Titans get them back or is it too late?" A really rushed story, let me know if I should make a sequel and I need some fresh ideas.


Healing You and I

I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS

(The Titans are now young adults, so their bodies have matured.)

The Titan Tower was frantic, Cyborg, Beastboy and Robin were looking everywhere for the beautiful female Titans. Robin searched through the kitchen and Starfire's room, "Starfire! Listen, this isn't funny!" In his hand he held a bottle of mustard, "I got some of your favorite food here, just come out and it's all yours!...I'll let you put make-up on me this time!" Beastboy was thoroughly searching the others rooms as a dog. He couldn't pick up a scent of them anywhere, it's like they had just disappeared. Cyborg was searching through the security system and cameras of the Tower. He held down the intercom button, "Guys, you might want to come to the security room and see this." Moments later they all met together, "What is it Cyborg? Did you find anything on the girls?" They both asked. Cyborg nodded and played the recording. They could see a dark figure of some sort walking towards the entrance and just stared silently and without movement. Just seconds later, more figures randomly appeared in the tower in front of the girl's rooms. The camera went to static, but you could hear some sort of struggling going on. Moments later, the camera's turned back on and their doors were opened and the figures reappeared with the females in their hands besides the figure. The figure nodded and the others left as the figure simply stared. It waved as if to taunt them and left. "How is this possible Cyborg?! I have each room locked, and only the Titans of that room can open it with the password they put in…" Cyborg interrupted Robin, "Unless they're already in." "How?...Security is always in effect…" "Robin, these are obviously professionals we're dealing with. They must've always been around just stalking us. Learning, studying us. Waiting for the right moment to strike. They found it, and they knew that taking the girls would really set us off. Look here." Cyborg pointed to the figures, "There are all different shapes, so obviously these may be other villains working together. This big one looks like Mammoth." "How dude?" Beastboy finally spoke, "Raven and Starfire don't go down without a Hell-of-a-fight, and I know for a fact that they don't go down easily. I prank Raven all the time and you guys stop her from killing me." "Like Cyborg said, they must have planned for this. Everyone has a weakness, they must've found it and took advantage." "Guys we can't just sit here! Who knows what's happening to them!" Beastboy started breathing heavy. "Relax man, we'll find them, and we'll make them pay for taking our girls." Cyborg spoke. They all went into the living room to the system in the center, as if on cue, the TV had turned on, a distorted figure appeared and spoke in a deep voice. "Well, I suppose you've found out by now that your…'precious' female Titans have disappeared." The screen cleared and it had turned on the light to show Brother Blood in the middle with Raven and Starfire chained in the back of him with wires inside of them. They had their uniform on, but it was tattered and Raven's cloak wasn't on. They had blood pouring from their body and cuts. "Now, I'm going to use these girls for one of my best ideas. Of course, not without some torture and pain." He grinned and with a snap of his finger, some sort of liquid was being injected into them. Starfire looked to Raven, "Friend Raven…" "Starfire..." Robin whispered. "Raven slowly turned her head to stare her way, "Don't worry Star. We will be okay…" Starfire screamed out in agony as the liquid started to fill into her body. Raven struggled through her chains, "You sick bastard. Let her go!" "Blood, if you don't let her go I'll kill you!" Robin yelled. He only smiled and the liquid stopped as Starfire's head hung low, she had passed out from the pain. "I looked up a bit about the Tamaran's. Strong warriors alright, but they have weaknesses, just like everyone else. I found it. It's a liquid from a different planet that…destroys them slowly." He walked over to Raven, "This demon of course…I have better plans for her. I'm going to use her to bring back Trigon. And….of course I have others plans for these two myself." He lifted Starfire's body, slowly kissing her neck. "I'm going to find you Blood! I will!" Cyborg held Robin fast. Blood dropped her and made his way over to Raven. He lifted her head to kiss her and she spat in his face. "Argh! You will know your place Demon!" He smacked her, she only chuckled. "You'll have to do more to hurt me..." "That can be arranged, my dear." He pressed a button and electricity went spiraling through the chains into her as she screamed loudly. Her head was arched back, you could see her dark aura flow out, but soon vanished with the pain. For what felt like forever to Beastboy, it finally stopped. She shook violently as she passed out. Blood walked back up to the camera. "I'm going to enjoy the torture and sexual things I do to these girls. See you soon." The camera shut off and the TV went black. Beastboy stood shaking, Robin shed some tears, and Cyborg could only do so much to keep it together. After minutes of silence, Robin spoke, "We're going to find that fucker…and we'll make him suffer. Cyborg, alert all heroes, Beastboy, we're going out to search. They silently agreed as Cyborg went on the system and Robin led Beastboy to Raven and Starfire's room, coming out with a personal item. As they stepped outside, Robin lifted Starfire's blanket for Beastboy to sniff. He went into his dog form and they began the search. Hours later they came back and met in the living room. "Guys, I've alerted other heroes and they are now on the lookout, no info though." "Robin spoke, "No luck." "I tried selling their scent, but I just can't pick it up, they must have cut of the smell of them somehow." For days, there was no luck, until they got a mysterious tip sent in from someone unknown. Beastboy sat in Raven's room for most of the time, trying his best to keep what he could of her, Robin wouldn't show his suffering, he did research for hours, Cyborg did his best to keep them going. Suddenly, a tip came in. "Guys! Look!" Robin and Beastboy ran in. "Someone sent a picture…maybe this is where they're held." "There's a little riddle on the bottom, "Under the waste is where they are, that's what he thinks of them, but hurry before it's too late, or he will have sealed their fates, and the world will soon follow." Robin thought, "That picture looks like the waste facility in town…maybe it's telling us that we have to go underneath it before it's too late." "Then why're we still sitting here!?" Beastboy yelled, "Let's go!" "Wait." Robin interrupted. "If we want to do this, we'll do it smart. Cyborg, stay here and try to hack into the systems at the waste disposal facility, Beastboy and I will go in. This is a personal thing. Titans." He looked at the both of them as they nodded. "Go." Robin grabbed his weapons and gadgets, Cyborg prepared the hack, and Beastboy was pumped. It was time to get revenge, it was time to get the girls back. Soon the two arrived. "Rob, since its underneath, shouldn't we dig down?" "No, there's a hidden entrance underneath the place. Come on." He followed Robin to a door. "It's locked." "Then just bash it, there's no time to wait!" Beastboy was going to break it down before Robin stopped him. "Beastboy, I know how you feel about Raven. I feel the same for Starfire, but we can't risk anything until we're in, and we're sure. Don't worry we'll get revenge, just wait a bit longer." Beastboy sighed. "Fine." He had never seen Beastboy so upset and yet filled with so much anger. They jumped as the door opened. "Don't worry, the door was connected to the systems." Cyborg stated. Robin and Beastboy continued through the underground part of the facility as they heard screaming. _"Raven!" "Starfire!"_ They thought. "I'm not waiting! I'm getting my girl!" Beastboy shifted into a cheetah as he raced down the corridors and into the room where Raven screams came from. _"There she is."_ Robin slowly walked down, trying to trace where Starfire could be, he knew what her scream sounded like. He couldn't get it out of his head after seeing her in so much pain. It broke him when he saw it. He found her, and ran into the room by her side. "Star!" She tried to lift her head, but she couldn't. She was scarred all over her body and she looked fairly ill. "Ro…..bin…" He quickly stood, struggling to get the chains off. "Look here. Another Titan." Robin turned to see the H.I.V.E standing behind him. "The boss didn't say we should take it easy on you. So…We'll kill you." Robin unsheathed his bo-staff, muscles tightening and veins sticking out. "You made a vital mistake in taking my family. He got into his fighting position. "I'll make sure you suffer for it." They charged at each other.

(Beastboy's POV)

Raven was on the floor, kneeling in what Beastboy could only assume was her blood. He shape-shifted back to his normal form as he walked to her. He slowly lifted her head, "Raven." Nothing, until moments later she opened her eyes slowly, staring at him. Her violet eyes were bloodshot as if she hadn't slept in days. Though she kept a nonchalant look, Beastboy didn't see the sparkle in her eye as he would any other time. "I'll get you out of here…I'll take care of you. I'll make sure you never get hurt again!" She closed her eyes, slowly fading back to unconsciousness. "Cy! Get her out of these chains!" The chains soon broke off of her body as Beastboy took the wires out. He took a moment to look at her, she was cut so much and wouldn't stop shaking. They did the absolute worse to her, Beastboy thought. She opened her eyes and slowly turned to look at him. "Raven!" She shakenly put her hand in his, her blood dripping onto his fingers. He was so close to crying, but he knew he had to be strong for her. He took off his shirt and put it on her. "This'll keep you warm until we get home Rae." He lifted her bridal style, walking back into the hallway, when he looked through the glass and saw Robin facing the H.I.V.E. _"Why should he have all the fun? We came here for revenge." The Beast inside thought. "No…we came here to save them." "Beastboy, he hurt our mate. You going to let them get away with that?" Hell no. "Then let's go."_ Beastboy ran into the room, slowly putting Raven beside Starfire as he stood next to Robin. "Looks like you need help Bro." Robin nodded as he continue to fight Billy Numerous and See-More, and Beastboy took on Mammoth and Gizmo. (Jinx was on the good side now.) Cyborg spoke, "The way to get out of there is the way you came through, be careful, Blood is in the facility and I'm sure he knows you're there- The earpiece shut off. "Beastboy, Blood must have turned off our access to Cyborg. We're on our own!" Beastboy nodded. Finally, H.I.V.E went down. Beastboy and Robin stood sweating, slowly gaining their breath as Blood appeared before them. "I see you've defeated my useless minions. Nevertheless, if you want something done, you have to do it yourself." "Your reign of terror is over, I will kill you for what you've done." Robin charged at him but Blood used his magic to throw him away, but as he was distracted, Beastboy got in a punch. "Tch." He flung him back as well, and as the fighting continue, Raven slowly came back, looking at the fight as Starfire looked to her. "Raven…" Blood stared at the two. "Look who's up. I've waited for this moment." He slowly lifted part of the gauntlet on his hand to press a button as a beam revealed itself from the ceiling, starting up as it aimed at the girls. "No!" The male Titans yelled, but they wouldn't make it in time. Raven quickly lifted herself to hold Starfire. As the beam fired, Raven used all of her energy to shield Starfire to block the beam, but it didn't last long. The shield of magic gave out as the beam hit her. She screamed before falling unconscious as Starfire cried, holding her close, "Friend Raven!…Please…" Beastboy growled deeply, his chest heaving with every breath. "You…." "Beastboy! Relax! Don't do anything you'll regret!" Robin shouted. Beastboy shot back, glaring at Blood. "The only thing I regret…" Beastboy started to transform, his body growing more hairy and bigger. "Is not killing you sooner!" He shifted into The Beast. It growled deeply, baring its teeth at Blood, veins popping out through its skin. It stared right into Blood's eyes as it charged forward, no matter how much magic he shot at the Beast, it only seemed to take it without pain. Within a split second it appeared before Blood, pouncing on him as it clawed his body apart. He yelled loudly for it to stop, trying to fight his way from underneath, but the Beast was too strong, simply taking the punches as if they were nothing. "Beastboy! Stop! You'll kill him!" Robin tried to get close but the Beast looked at him as if to warn him. Blood was spewing from Blood's body, he became weaker and weaker by the minute, soon not moving at all. After the Beast finished with his rage, he crawled off and observed. Blood's body had now become beyond recognizable. "Beastboy…what have you done…" Robin slowly walked over, trying to get a pulse. "He's surprisingly still breathing, but very slightly…you could've killed him." The Beast spoke with a deep voice, "He would've deserved it. No one harms my mate and gets away with it. I'd take his life, but Beastboy and I would go to jail, hence making my mate even more exposed and liable to be harmed." "Mate?" Robin said. He crawled over to Raven, Starfire still crying as she held her tight. "Friend Raven…please don't die…I love you so much…" Raven surprisingly opened her eyes, looking at Starfire. "Raven! She's up! Robin! Beastboy!" Robin quickly ran over to help, but the Beast stopped him, growling warningly. "I will take her home. Take Starfire." Starfire understood his feelings and gently placed Raven in front of him, Robin came over, lifting the weak and frail Starfire on his back. "Beastboy or…Beast, we should go together, they both need medical help, and I'm sure Cyborg alerted the cops." No!" It growled, "I've got her.." Raven put her hand on his head, gently rubbing him slowly to calm him down. "I'm…okay…" "My precious mate…" He whimpered, lifting and holding her tightly to his fur with one arm as he pounced on the wall with the other. Crawling through an exit. "Come on Star, I'll take you home." "Robin…thank you…" He simply smiled gently, making his way out of the facility and to the tower.

(Beastboy's POV)

He quickly made his way to the tower, stopping on the roof as he took a breath. "Beast…boy…" The Beast spoke, "Don't speak, you are very weak. Don't waste your breath. I will take care of you." She started to go unconscious, "Don't leave me…" She kissed his fur as she fell back into unconsciousness. The Beast growled. "I should have killed him when I had the chance." He carried her to the medical room, placing her gently into the bed as he pulled the covers over her. Robin came in with Starfire as Cyborg followed in. "Oh BB, you're here-"The Beast just stared quietly. "Oh...kay…." Robin gently placed Starfire on the bed. "How do you feel?" "I'm feeling okay friend Robin. I'm worried for Raven. I saw the things he did to her…he was so cruel…he…he…" She started crying again. "It's alright Starfire. We'll take of the both of you. Now let's check you out." Cyborg came over to hook her up to the machines. "Now let's see…" He checked and scanned, he poked and pinched. "Okay, so she seems okay for the most part. There is a lot of wounds from…it seems to be stabbing, burning, and little swell marks from needles. Her body is fairly weak, that liquid he injected into her, it destroyed so much of her body…I'm surprised she can even speak to us." "Thanks Cyborg." Robin turned to Starfire. "Only you can truly tell us what he did to you though…what happened?" She sighed. "He…he put a ton of the liquid inside of me. He stuck it inside anywhere he could, my arms, legs, stomach, b…breasts…and more…" Robin clenched his fist. "He just kept stabbing me…he let his group of the bad men hurt me. They beat me constantly with whatever they could, but friend Raven. She received the absolute worst." "Star..." Robin started, "Did they do anything…sexual to you two?..." "They um…they just felt on us and kissed us…they made us watch each other…" She moved her hair from her neck, showing a trail of dark bruises. Robin reached out, slowly touching them. He went quiet for a moment. "Cyborg, put her on antibiotics. She needs rest. She's allowed to walk around and do whatever, but no superhero work. Just relaxation." "Alright Star, I want you to take..." Cyborg rummaged through the medicine cabinet. "These." He handed her a pill bottle full of pink and blue pills. "Fortunately I was able to look into a cure for the liquid. It's this. Take these after every meal." "Okay…" She took them and stood wearily. Robin came to her side, giving her a piggy-back ride. "I'll help you Star. Let's get you cleaned up." As they left, Cyborg carefully walked to the other side of the bed where the Beast was. "So um…I'm just going to…" Cyborg reached to pull the covers off Raven, but the Beast growled loudly, lifting up. "Listen man, I know how you feel okay, but I need the real Beastboy out here. I promise you that I won't let anything happen to her. Just let me help, please." The Beast just stood there before shrinking down to Beastboy. "How is she Cy?" Cyborg pulled the covers off the check her body, making comments as he observed her. "Multiple stab wounds, bruises from excessive beating…" He was getting close to her thigh when Beastboy snapped. "Don't touch there!" Cyborg jumped, he quietly backed off as he lifted her head, checking her neck and heartbeat. "She has been shocked one too many times…her heart is barely making a sound…and these aren't regular bruising on her neck so um…" "I heard Starfire. I'm just glad they didn't…take...them…" "No, just a lot of kissing and rubbing." Beastboy slowly turned his eyes to Cyborg. "You say that like it's a good thing." "Listen Beastboy, I'm saying it's just a good thing it didn't get any farther. Who knows what he could have done to them if we didn't make it in time!" "Whatever man…he said he was going to use her to bring Trigon back…can you tell if he did?" "No…all that stuff is magical, having nothing to do with what I can see and check physically. We will have to wait for her to wake up. For now, I can apply some medicinal gel for those wounds, she'll be down for a while." "She…she isn't doing that…floaty thing like last time…" "Beastboy, she is beyond weakened and I'm sure, knowing how her emotions work, she hasn't been able to meditate, thus making her unstable and unable to heal herself." Cyborg finished. "I'm sorry BB." Cyborg patted his back and left to check on the others. Beastboy stood over Raven, grabbing her hand. "Raven…can you hear me?..." Minutes went by, nothing happened. He sighed, "I'm so sorry…I should have been there to protect you, but I wasn't…I'm so sorry…" "Don't blame yourself." A beautiful yet deep voice spoke. He turned to see her staring at him. "You couldn't have known. Don't blame yourself…" "R...Rae? You can speak!?" "Yes…it hurts…" "Don't talk…please worry about healing Raven..." She stood slowly, nearly falling but Beastboy caught her. "Rae, you need to lay down." "Beastboy," She turned to face him. "It's going to take more than that to bring me down." He grinned, picking her up. "Where to m'lady?" "My room." He nodded and made his way.

(Robin's POV)

Robin slowly put Starfire on her bed. "Star, we should get you cleaned up." She grabbed his arm, "Friend Robin? Why is it that you took more notice to me and not friend Raven? Do you not like friend Raven? Has she does something wrong?" He sighed, turning to her. "I love Raven, she's like a sister to me…but I love you in a different way…" "Are you referring to 'love'?" He slightly blushed at her bluntness. "Yes Starfire. I'm in love with you." They sat there quietly for a moment, but she soon spoke. "Kiss me." Robin jumped. "W…what?!" "I said to kiss me…" He stood awkwardly before leaning forward and capturing her lips in a kiss, she kissed back. He slowly wrapped his arms around her backside, nudging her down as the kiss became more erotic. She put her arms around his neck as she squeezed more tightly, and closer. To him, her lips tasted sweet, he, for so long, awaited this moment. She moaned softly, "Ro…bin…" He climbed on her, kissing more roughly, but quickly stopped lifting. "Robin, what is the matter? Did you not enjoy it?" "No…I did…but I don't want it like this," He got off her, standing her up. "I want you to be better first, and then I'll take you. Okay? "She smiled sweetly. "Yes…Boyfriend Robin." He smiled back as he led her to the bathroom, cleaning her up.

(Beastboy POV)

They soon got to the room as he closed the door. "Beastboy, let me go." "But…!" She eyed him as he sighed, putting her down. She stood trembling for a moment before walking forward, but she was still too weak as she fell. "Raven!" He went to go forward, but she had stopped him. "Don't." She wearily got back to her feet, but within a few steps fell once more. She had never felt so helpless before, so weak…she was having a hard time concentrating due to her emotions running wildly in her head. _"Shut up, will you."_ But her emotions only became more distraught, knowing she would need a miracle to heal. Beastboy rushed over, growling loudly as his ears were peeled back, lifting her. "Beastboy, what'd I-"Beastboy interrupted. "I can't just stand here and watch you do this to yourself! You need help! You can't do this by yourself!" She stared bewildered. She didn't have any time to think of a response as he forcefully pushed his lips to hers. He knew that he could die any moment, despite Raven being in this state, but he decided to risk it. She would've fought back, but she couldn't. She was too weak and knew she wanted it as much as he did. He was surprised when she kissed back, weakly wrapping her arms around him, his arms holding her tight. It was like Heaven to them. They dominantly fought each other's tongues, kissing roughly as they both felt over each other. They both stopped to catch a breath as they both stared at each other, she felt something rock hard poking her, and he saw her lustful eyes peering into his. "Raven…you're my mate…I..I love you…and I need to…-"She understood what he meant, just like animals only having one mate, it was kind of the same with demons. "Go ahead. We belong to each other now. Demons work in similar ways. You can have me, if I can have you." He mushed his lips against hers once again. Through the constant making out and rubbing, he managed to get them into her personal bathroom, only stopping to turn on the water in the tub. After, he soon started kissing again, laying them on the ground as he hovered his body over hers. She rubbed all over him, feeling every muscle, every vein, every scar. "G…Garfield…" She moaned his name, and it only fueled him more. If possible, he became even harder in his pants. "Fuck…Raven…" She looked so sexy like that, he quickly took off their clothes, picking her back up and getting into the tub. He took the time to admire her body. He was so into it that he had forgotten about her scars. He gently rubbed over them, noticing how some still bled and how much and how bad they looked. "Beastboy, I'm okay, really…" "He hurt my mate…look at what he's done…I should've killed him when I had the chance. Your beautiful body…my territory…" He gently kissed each mark as she softly moaned. He started from her legs up to her neck, licking and nipping. She gently rubbed over him, grabbing his cock as he grunted in response, leaning close to her body. He was long and thick, he had dark green hair right at his base. She ran her fingers through it as she kissed his neck, giving him a hickey as she rubbed his tip and veins. "Raven! M..mm…" He pushed himself in and out of her hand, using it to pump himself. "I…I can't take this…." He spread her legs, slowly pushing himself inside her. She squeezed him tight. "I'm sorry Mama…I'll try to make it quick…" He slowly, but swiftly pushed himself inside of her as she quietly cried out. He tried to console her by kissing her lips ever so gently. She soon relaxed. "Go ahead Garfield…" He hesitantly started moving, soon going fast and hard, grunting and groaning. "Mmph…mmph…fuck…mph…" She moaned with each heavy and quick thrust, holding him tightly as they tongue kissed. He gripped her tightly, rubbing her body. Their bodies sweating due to the constant movement. "B…Beastboy!" She moaned out as she orgasmed hard, he felt her juices going over his cock and it felt amazing. He came in response, groaning her name and they just sat for a second before one spoke. "Rae…I know this was quick, but once you've healed up, I want to do it again. I want to take the time to truly appreciate your body, and give it to you." "That's alright with me Gar." He grinned toothily as he kissed her.


End file.
